Intoxicated
by NeelMylo
Summary: Amy and Karma decided to pretend to be a lesbian couple, but Amy never expected to develop feelings for a girl after her first girl-on-girl kiss. Are they even feelings? A weekend home alone comes with its usual opportunities and possible answers. Cooperfeld.
1. You're In My Head

This is my first fanfiction in years, so please be gentle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Faking It or any of its characters.

A/N: AU-ish and mature content. Inspiration: Intoxicated by Javeon.

* * *

"What the fuck, Lauren." Amy growled as she pushed a smaller blonde against the lockers, slamming her fist into a locker door next to her face. Lauren didn't even flinch at the loud noise next to her ear and kept staring Amy straight into her eyes, raising an eyebrow unimpressed.

Her eyes were as cold as ice. "That kiss might have convinced all of those idiots at our hippie commune of a high school that you and Karma are vagitarians, but you didn't convince me. I know you're pretending to be a lesbian." Lauren folded her arms over her chest.

"Pretending? Look who's talking!" Amy took a step towards Lauren, trying to intimidate her.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Lauren raised her voice and narrowed her eyes, piercing through Amy's green pools. She rested her hands on her hips.

"You know exactly what I mean." Amy said through gritted teeth, receiving a push against her chest. She staggered backwards, grabbing on to Lauren's wrist and pinning her against the lockers. She would never hurt her, she only wanted to scare her off, but Lauren would never allow anyone to walk all over her like that. Silence befell the room as they locked eyes.

The situation had escalated far too quickly, with both of them infuriated with one another. Granted they never liked each other to begin with, but this was going a bit too far.

Amy's eyes wandered down to Lauren's lips for a split second. _I wonder..._ The overwhelming scent of Lauren's perfume settled in and it smelled sweet. Right then and there she realized how close she was to her.

Lauren felt her heartbeat accelerate and her body heat rise. The adrenaline coursed through her body as she started getting nervous. _What is she...?_ She felt a confusing stir in her gut and gasped lightly, breaking the deafening silence.

Amy snapped out of whatever mental state she was in and jerked herself from Lauren's personal space, avoiding eye contact and immediately leaving the locker room. Both girls exhaled heavily as soon as the locker room door closed.

 _What the fuck. First I kiss Karma out of nowhere, in front of the whole school, and then I almost kiss Lauren?! I can't be... I can't believe... She knows. That little bitch._ A million thoughts were running through her head. She covered her eyes with her hand as she tried to recollect herself and walked off home.

Amy was at war with herself. What would she do if her mother found out? What would her mother do? What the hell was Amy going to do? Why did she kiss Karma?! _Am I gay? Or do I just like kissing? Do I like kissing girls? Why the hell was I drawn to Lauren of all people?! Those lips... those soft pink, beautifully curved lips... FUCK._

* * *

"We have to break up and shut this down." Amy said worried as she sat on Karma's bed. "I don't know how, but Lauren knows we're faking it."

"We just came out as a couple yesterday!" Karma protested to the idea.

"How long do we have to keep this up?" Amy gave in a little too easily.

"Only until our celebrity status at Hester High is cemented."

"Karma, we're the school's first lesbian couple. We're legends." She said trying to persuade Karma into stopping.

Karma was about to protest again, but Amy interrupted her. "I don't want my mom finding out about any of this because of that shortcake."

"Shortcake?" Karma looked at Amy quizzical.

"Lauren." Amy spat out her name like she was something gross while making a face.

Karma almost chuckled. "Well, we can't break up immediately, we at least have to pretend to be dating for a while. Just give it a few weeks and I promise we'll break up in a decent way and stay friends, and everything will be back to normal. Besides..." Karma paused. "...Liam Booker is so into the lesbian thing that if I play my cards right, we could have sex." She said excited.

"Well, let's just hope no one finds out you're cheating on me. They'd think you're a horrible person." Amy joked a little.

* * *

After depriving Lauren of her blackmail leverage at the homecoming the awkward tension between the two 'sisters' stayed for at least a week, trying to avoid eye contact at all cost until they returned to their conversations filled with snappy comebacks and sarcastic remarks. But ever since the 'locker room incident', Amy's thoughts kept wandering off. Sometimes she caught herself trailing her eyes over Lauren's body.

After all those kisses with Karma fuelling a certain hunger, she started noticing other girls around her, more like every girl. She never pursued Karma, because she was too busy getting Liam's attention and the idea of doing something much more than kissing with Karma made her squeamish. Still, she was becoming sexually frustrated and she couldn't help it. Lauren's tight outfits didn't help her either and occasionally watching 'the L Word' didn't help at all.

Amy sat at the table, eating her cereal as she couldn't help but glance at Lauren getting up from her seat from the corner of her eye. _Those skirts and dresses Lauren wears have such easy access... Pull it together, for fuck sake!_ Amy almost choked on her cereal, receiving an eye-roll from Lauren.

"Honey, slow down." Farrah said as Amy coughed for a short moment. She took a swig of her orange juice and her mother averted her attention back to Bruce. Amy couldn't help but eye Lauren across the kitchen, cleaning her bowl, and then her eyes fell down her body again. _I have got to stop doing that!_ Amy thought as she rolled her eyes and almost slammed down her glass on the table. She quickly cleared the space at the table where she sat and walked over to the sink to clean her dishes. Lauren just stood against the counter next to the sink, drinking her juice and eyeing Amy with disapproval from time to time as she passed her and came to a halt beside her.

"Would you look at the time? Bruce, honey, we have to get going!" Farrah said melodically to her fiancée. Bruce nodded concurring as he downed his coffee.

"Where are you going?" Lauren asked as Amy turned her head towards her mother, resting a hand on the counter.

"Well, your father is taking me away for a surprise weekend. Didn't we tell you?" Farrah said wondering if she had mentioned it or not as she looked at Lauren.

"No?" Amy responded with a raised eyebrow as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. _I have to spend the whole weekend alone with Lauren?!_

"Oh. Well, we won't be too far away now. Call us if anything happens and we'll be back on Monday, okay?" Farrah said as she and Bruce stood up from their seats, ready to leave.

"O-kay..." Amy mumbled as she furrowed her brow.

"Bye, girls!" Farrah and Bruce shouted from the front door before slamming it shut.

"Bye!" Lauren said plainly. "Stop looking at me."

Amy startled as she got caught in the act. "You wish I was looking at you."

"Liar." Lauren peered towards Amy from the corner of her eye and left the kitchen, strutting her way towards the stairway. She could feel Amy's eyes on her as her lips slowly curled into a small smile, swaying her hips on purpose.

After Lauren left the room Amy looked down at her baggy pants hanging low on her hips and sighed frustrated. "Stop it." She hissed at her groin.

* * *

Later that night Amy sat on the couch, zapping through the TV shows, bored out of her mind. She heard Lauren come down the stairs with her distinctive stiletto heel wearing sound. She looked up to see Lauren, checking her out from head to toe. She was wearing quite a tight outfit, a royal blue high waist short skirt with a matching sleeveless checked blouse and white ankle boots. Her gold chain necklace, matching bracelet and earrings gave Amy the impression that she was going out. _Damn._ She thought and quickly looked back at the TV screen.

As Lauren tied her hair into a high ponytail, she could feel Amy's eyes on her once again. _My, she's easy._ She smiled half a smile as she glanced across the living room to Amy sitting laid back on the couch. "I'm going out. I'll be home late." Lauren called nonchalant as she put on her white denim jacket while walking through the doorway.

"Whatever!" Amy managed to yell after her just as nonchalant before Lauren slammed the door shut. Lauren hesitated before walking to her car as an image of Amy ran through her mind, with her tight black racer back top, red plaid blouse hanging open and her baggy jeans hanging low on her hips as her black belt kept it in place. She shook it off and walked to her car to leave.

Amy sighed, turned off the TV and turned on her cell phone. Since Karma was spending the weekend with Liam she couldn't hang out with her, but then again she didn't feel like watching something on Netflix for the rest of the night. She searched for Shane's number and dialled it.

 _"Well, well, well."_ Shane said as he answered his phone.

"Before you say anything, it's Saturday night and I want to go out." Amy said blunt.

 _"My baby's growing up."_ Shane dramatically pretended to choke on tears.

"Shut up." Amy chuckled.

 _"Well, rumour has it there's a super secret underground dance party going on."_

"Sure, pick me up?"

 _"I'm on my way."_ Shane said joyous.

Amy hung up the phone and decided to change her outfit as she stood up from the couch and made her way up the stairs. Once in her room, she opened up her closet and started rummaging through her clothes and shoes. A pair of distressed denim jeans flew across her bedroom and landed on her bed, followed by a brown worn out leather jacket she found in the back of her closet and her matching brown leather combat boots. She sighed content as she closed her closet and turned around while tying her hair into a ponytail before changing her clothes.

Ten minutes later the door bell rang and Amy ran down the stairs to open the door.

"Hey, girlfriend!" Shane greeted his friend happily and hugged her. He pushed her off of him to take a look at her outfit. "Wow! Did you pick this out yourself?" He said impressed as he placed a hand on his chest.

"Hey and yes, I did." She chuckled. "Now, shut up and let's go." Amy smiled as she softly punched Shane on his arm.

"Oh, someone's eager to go out." Shane nudged Amy as they left her house.

Amy put on a thoughtful face before she got in Shane's car. "You know, I feel like getting a little bit drunk."

"What?" Shane stretched out the word in awe. "Have we met? I'm Shane, SO nice to meet you!"

Amy laughed at his remark. "Quit it."

Right after Shane started the car she turned to face him. "Do I really look good in this outfit?" She asked a bit insecure.

Shane's eyes rolled dramatically. "Are you kidding me? If you were a guy, I'd totally hook up with you in that outfit. Don't worry!" He reassured her. "Wait, why are you so insecure?" He gasped. "Are you looking to hook up with someone?" His eyes glistened.

"Maybe." Amy shrugged her shoulders and looked away. "We'll see." A small grin appeared on her lips.

Shane's jaw dropped for a second, and then his expression quickly changed in a wide smile. "We are gonna have SO much fun tonight." He said full of confidence as he started the car and left the drive way.


	2. Do You Get Curious Too?

When they arrived at the abandoned building of the underground dance party, they saw a few people handing out neon-coloured Colombina masks at the door and before they knew it they were both holding a mask in their hands. While walking down a wide staircase with walls filled with posters as the music grew louder with every step, they gathered that the theme of the night was Neon Masquerade and everyone was required to wear a mask.

The hall was dark with glowing neon paintings and black lights scattered along the walls. There was a small stage with a DJ booth at the far end of the hall, to her left there was the bar and across from that there was a hallway with dimmed lights shining vaguely into the room, Amy assumed that that's where the bathrooms were. The hall wasn't nearly as packed as she had expected, but then again it was still a little early.

After Amy had put on her mask she nudged Shane who was still scanning the room. "Let's get something to drink."

Shane nodded and put on his mask, following his friend to the bar. When he stood next to her, Amy looked at him with a smile. "What?" He inquired, smiling back.

"Shots?" Her smile became mischievous.

"My, my, Amy, what has gotten into you?" He asked rhetorically, amused by her new attitude.

Amy chuckled and waved at the bartender, ordering two shots of tequila. "I feel like having fun." She said with her smile cemented on her face.

He returned the smile and gazed at the bartender, stopping him from pouring the alcohol as he hovered his hand over the glasses. "Make that four!" He said and gestured. The bartender nodded and continued to pour the shots, placing the salt and lime parts on the bar afterwards. Amy was the first to take the salt shaker and handed it over to Shane. They both took a lime part and looked at each other. "Here's to having fun." Shane said, raising his shot glass.

After having taken the shots Amy was dragged to the dance floor. They laughed and danced a while as the effects of the shots kicked in until Amy felt the need to get another drink. She mouthed that she'd be right back to Shane, who was dancing with a guy wearing a neon coloured shirt as he quickly nodded and waved at her. She walked over to the bar and ordered two random cocktails. After paying, she picked up the drinks and bumped into someone the second she turned around. She managed to save the drinks from spilling all over herself and the person she bumped into.

"Sorry!" The person said apologetic, looking up at Amy. Amy looked at the small female and smiled tight-lipped after securing the drinks.

"It's okay!" She said, taking a second glance and noticing something familiar about the female. She scanned her outfit and suddenly noticed where her hands were. The blonde followed suit and realized that her hands were resting on Amy's breasts. She jerked her hands off of her with a shocked expression and apologized once more before embarrassedly walking off into the opposite direction. Amy's eyes fell down to her backside as she walked away. "No way." She whispered to herself as she raised her eyebrows in disbelief. _That's Lauren!_

Amy walked back to the dance floor to find Shane and found him riding up against a guy other than the one she left him with and chortled. Holding one of the cocktails in front of his eyes, his face lit up with a smile as he took the pink drink from her hands. He walked up to Amy, dancing in front of her and thanking her for the drink. She flung an arm over his shoulder and clinked their glasses together with a naughty smile. Shane wondered why she was smiling so secretive and took a sip before asking, "What?"

"Well..." Amy closed the space between their faces after taking a sip of her own drink. "...on my way to retrieving these delectable pink drinks..." She paused as she looked at her drink which was surprisingly tasty. "...I bumped into a certain someone." She told him as she started to dance with him.

Shane's eyes glistened and his smile grew wider, hoping Amy found a potential hook-up. "Ooh, what does she look like?"

Amy smiled and put her lips next to Shane's ear, about to whisper the answer when her breath hitched. "Lauren." She almost whispered as she spotted her a few feet away from where they were standing.

"No way." He said in disbelief.

"Way." She said distracted by Lauren's sultry moves, watching her sway those hips from left to right. She bit down on her lip and quickly snapped out of her distraction before Shane picked up on anything, but little did she know that he had already heard the change in her voice.

"So..." She straightened herself and faced Shane. "...the next thing I knew, she was grabbing my boobs." She chuckled as Shane broke into laughter. "It was so awkward and then she practically ran off in the opposite direction. She didn't even recognize me, it was hilarious."

Shane placed a hand on her shoulder, putting aside his animosity for Lauren and straightening his posture. "You know you can be anyone you want tonight." He said, tapping the rim of his mask.

"What? I can't... Wait, what?!" Amy didn't know what he was talking about at first, but once it dawned on her she couldn't believe how quickly he noticed what was going through her mind. "I couldn't." She said as she took a swig of her drink and then rested her eyes on Lauren's body once again.

"Sure, you can." Shane said blunt and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he stood beside her. "Walk up to her and be honest. She thinks you're a stranger! So what, if she might turn you down? Go explore the unknown." He smiled as he nudged his friend and looked in the same direction as her. His smile was frozen solid on his lips. "No way that's Lauren." He said amazed, pointing in her direction with his drink. The way she moved was sensual and Shane could understand where this sudden attraction towards Lauren was coming from.

"Way..." Amy said again as she started to smile.

"Drink up." Shane demanded as he downed his drink and waited for Amy to do the same before he dragged Amy by the hand towards Lauren. "Let's go." He said as he took Amy's glass from her hand.

* * *

Amy bumped into Lauren's backside; holding on to her hip for stability after Shane had pushed her in the smaller blonde's direction. Lauren didn't seem to notice, assuming someone familiar just wanted to dance with her and continued dancing. She pushed herself into the person's groin behind her. _You have got to be kidding me!_ Amy bit her lip as she felt Lauren's ass roll against the crotch of her pants. Involuntarily she started to move to the smaller girl's sway, trying to restrain herself from touching her too intimately as Lauren pushed her back against her chest and let her head fall on her shoulder. This was going too easy, Amy thought, and figured both of them might be too much under the influence of alcohol. Her bare neck was so close to her lips, she could almost taste her as the overwhelming scent of her perfume invaded her nostrils.

She lost her mind and acted on instinct, holding Lauren's hips in her hands as she kissed her in her neck. Lauren responded by placing her hand in Amy's neck, rolling her hips against her groin and guiding Amy's hand towards her lower abdomen.

Amy snapped back to reality when she realized she was slightly digging her fingers in Lauren's hip. This didn't feel right to her and even though she wanted her in ways she never thought she would, Lauren wasn't making it any easier on her. She started to wonder how much alcohol Lauren had already consumed. Then all of a sudden Lauren turned around to face her dance partner as Amy removed her hand from her hip. She startled a bit, not expecting it to be the girl she awkwardly bumped in to earlier.

"Hey, stranger." Amy said as their eyes connected.

Lauren smiled softly and a little embarrassed. "Hey." _Great first I bump into her and practically fondle her boobs and now I'm throwing myself at her like some cheap slut. What the hell will she think of me?_

Amy brought her lips to Lauren's ear as her hand made its way back on her hip. "I like the way you move." Amy said, taking up Shane's advice about being honest. "I couldn't help but look at you from across the dance floor and excuse me for saying this, but I really want to kiss you right now." Now she was being brutally honest and for a second she wondered where the hell that even came from. It was as if wearing a mask made her someone completely different. How could Lauren not recognize her? She didn't care when she could see the reaction on Lauren's face to her words, pursing her lips a little before she smiled. If people could melt, this would be the moment for Amy to melt into a puddle right at Lauren's feet. She was wearing her well-known intrigued look, as if she was plotting a scheme of some sort.

The small blonde grabbed Amy by the collar of her jacket, guiding her away from the crowd and searching for a dark corner. She pulled her in front of her and pressed her against the wall. With her hand on her chest, Amy quivered at the touch, not believing what was happening to her. _This is like the beginning of a sex scene from The L Word!_ Lauren was being her dominant self and even though she didn't mind, this was not the way she wanted to have her first taste of Lauren's lips.

"What makes you think you can just walk up to me and tell me you want to kiss me?" Lauren demanded an answer, though it seemed as if she was toying with her, wanting to hear her say exactly what she wanted as her curiosity peaked.

"I don't know you, but there's something about you that makes me want to kiss you." Amy said and it was nothing but the truth. Once the words left her lips it became clear to her that she indeed wanted her, Lauren, for weeks now. She wasn't just some girl that caught her eye; she was the one girl that was always around her, even more than Karma.

Their surroundings made it harder to see and harder to hear and maybe her mind was playing tricks on her, but she could swear she could see something in Lauren's eyes when she said those words. Those simple words filled with desire made Lauren freeze up, taking in the words of the taller girl as the hand on her chest slowly made its way up to her neck along with her other hand. She closed her eyes for a brief moment as Lauren's fingertips burned on her skin, then wrapped her hands around Lauren's wrists, tracing her fingers over her arms and down to her waist while leaning in. Lauren shivered at the touch of her fingers and her heart beat accelerated as the space between their lips disappeared.

Lauren liked whatever the anonymous girl was doing to her and surrendered to her touch. She stopped right in front of her lips, wanting Lauren to take the last step, who eventually pulled at the stranger's neck, brushing their lips together. Amy smiled at the tickling sensation on her lips before she felt Lauren's soft ones against hers. A surge ran through Lauren's body and she found herself wanting more. She licked the unknown girl's upper lip and was positive she heard her moan when their tongues brushed against each other. She felt herself getting wrapped into the arms of the taller girl and getting pulled in closer with their bodies flush against each other.

She has never kissed a stranger before, let alone a girl and the way she kissed her and held her in her arms was so much more considerate compared to Tommy. _Tommy!_ Lauren suddenly realized that she came to the party with her boyfriend and broke the kiss. Amy gasped for air as their lips parted, not wanting to stop. Lauren looked at the masked girl, trying to catch her breath. She bit her lower lip as her eyes trailed down to her lips, cupping her cheeks and giving her one last kiss before she pushed herself off of the other girl.

 _What just happened?_ Amy wondered dumbstruck as she watched Lauren leave. Meanwhile, Shane was walking up to her as he saw Lauren practically make a run for it while straightening herself up.

"My, my, cover yourself up, your lady boner is showing." He said jokingly. Amy's eyes fell on Shane who walked up beside her. Amy exhaled heavily and nudged his shoulder with her own, smiling faintly. "So, what happened? Why'd she make a run for it?" Shane wondered as he crossed his arms.

"I don't know, she didn't say..." Right at that moment she saw Lauren interact a little intimate with some guy. "...oh, shit." She said with a hint of guilt in her voice, looking in Lauren's direction.

Shane looked towards Lauren and saw her snuggling up to a tall guy as he draped an arm around her shoulder, not really paying attention to her. Lauren seemed to be looking back intently at the girl she had just kissed as she walked off with her boyfriend.

"Oh, is she still with Tommy?" He said a little disgusted by the stereotypical couple. He caught Lauren biting down on her lip as she walked off. _Pretty sure, that won't last long._

"Fuck it, I got my kiss." She licked her lower lip and bit down softly as she remembered the kiss she just shared.

"Uhm, maybe you forgot that you are living in the same house with Lauren? You know this didn't make anything easier on you." He said matter-of-factly.

Amy let her head hang and sighed heavy. "I know." She removed her mask with one hand and rubbed her face with the other, grunting as she did so. "I just... I'm going mad. She's my fucking stepsister-to-be who I just kissed..." The consequences started to dawn on her as she got more and more frustrated. "...not to mention she's damn sexy and I REALLY want her."

Shane rested his hand on her shoulder, gently squeezing in support. "Really?" He cocked his head to a side. "You're just picking up on that?" He said a little sarcastic.

"No. I've been wanting to for weeks now and she's driving me crazy, sometimes it's almost as if she's doing it on purpose! Like, the way she moves her hips when she walks off." Her mind drifted off.

"She's so into you." He smiled, shaking his head.

"What makes you say that?" She looked at Shane with questioning eyes.

"The way she moves her hips as she walks off?" He quoted her. "I have never seen her do that, ever. It sounds as if she knows you're looking at her and likes it, a lot. Either she's into you or she's into your attention." Amy just stared at Shane, not believing a word he's saying, but it did sound like the superficial Lauren she had gotten to know.

"On the plus side, she doesn't know it was you she kissed tonight. She probably experienced it as a hot kiss with a mysterious stranger and from where I was standing she looked like she was very much into it." He winked at Amy and it put a small smile on her lips at the thought of that.

"Come on." Shane wrapped an arm around Amy's shoulder. "I'll take you home." Amy just nodded and left the dance party with her friend as she wrapped an arm around his waist.


	3. I'm Only Thinking Of You

Once they arrived at Amy's home she was relieved not to find Lauren's car in the driveway. He turned the ignition off and faced Amy as she sighed and looked back at him. "Do you feel like getting drunk?" She was feeling a bit miserable after she let everything sink in.

He smiled a sweet smile. "I'd love to, but I won't be able to drive home after that."

"You can spend the night. It's just me and Lauren this weekend and I doubt she'll be home any time soon. Besides, she'll try to avoid us anyway."

He pondered on her offer, considering being in the same house and potentially the same room as her royal pretentiousness, Lauren. Then again, he was dying to find out what would happen between her and Amy after tonight.

"I have vodka. Ooh, maybe we can make our own cocktails!" Amy's eyes glistened at the idea.

Shane hummed. "Alright." Both of them got out of the car and walked up to the front door. Amy rummaged in her pocket for her keys and opened the door quickly enough. Once inside, she walked towards the kitchen head first with Shane following her and closing the door behind them.

She opened the refrigerator door, taking her time to look for some kind of fruit juice to mix the vodka with. "Shane?" She called for her friend who walked up to her.

"See if you can find something that goes well with vodka. I'm gonna go get the bottle from my room and dump this damn furnace of a jacket." Amy said, leaving the refrigerator door open for Shane as she walked towards and up the stairs. He found orange juice, which always goes well with vodka. He scanned the interior for any other juice that would match the rest of the ingredients. His eyes fell on a bottle of cranberry juice. _Ooh, we could make Sex on the Beach cocktails!_ His eyes smiled and then he scoured the cabinets for long drink glasses as he heard Amy come back down the stairs.

"Find anything?" She asked as she walked in the kitchen with a full bottle of vodka. Shane held up the bottles of juices he found and smiled cheekily.

"We can make Sex on the Beach."

Amy just stared at him blankly, deciding whether to say something or not, but she let it go. "Sure, why not?" She smiled.

After gathering every necessity for the cocktails, Shane poured them two full glasses with a little too much vodka. They both made a face after taking the first sip, shaking their heads spastically.

"Ugh, let's take this to the living room." Amy said as she took another sip and made another face on her way to the couch. She sat down and practically dropped her foot on the coffee table. Shane followed her and sat on the opposite end of the couch, tucking a foot under his leg while watching Amy reach for the remote next to her foot. She turned on the TV and searched for a music channel as she started talking.

"You know, it's like this is all just a dream." She looked to her side at Shane. "And you're literally the only one I can talk to. Not that I would _want_ to talk to Karma about this, because I'm pretty sure she'd try to talk me out of whatever this is." She said a little disappointed as she placed the remote back on the coffee table.

"Oh, honey, everything will be fine, you just really need to get laid!" He said joking around.

"Maybe you're right. I'm afraid I might... you know... not be able to control myself?" She said trying to find the right words.

"Around Lauren?"

"Yeah." She admitted shyly.

"I think I can understand the attraction, I mean, she's like an alpha female strutting her stuff around all day, every day. Not to mention the way she danced tonight." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't say that." She covered her eyes with her hand, sinking further into the couch as she removed her foot from the coffee table. "It's just... her bitchiness is making me so... pissed off yet turned on. She gets under my skin every single time." Her legs twitched as the related memories of Lauren pinned against the lockers ran through her mind, making her groan as if she was in pain.

Shane sighed as he felt sorry for his friend. "Drink up."

Amy did as she was told and gulped down her glass along with Shane, both shaking their heads violently at the taste of too much vodka. "So, did you find any potential hook-up?" She asked as she put her glass on the coffee table.

Shane's eyes twinkled as he remembered the guys that were hanging around him all night. "Oh, yes, so many." He smiled as he bit his lower lip. Right at that moment a car pulled up in the driveway and short after that there was a noise of keys scratching against the door. Shane and Amy looked at each other in horror. "Lauren!" They both whispered.

The front door swung open, revealing a slightly drunk and angry Lauren in the doorway. She stood there for a few seconds, taking in the faces in the living room through her heavy eyelids. A smile appeared on her face as she closed the door behind her. "Shane! Amy! What are you doing here?"

Amy smiled quasi-innocent. "I got bored, so I-uh called Shane to come over. Are you... drunk?" Her voice sounded both worried and amused.

Lauren still smiled. "Maybe, but don't tell daddy." She whispered playful.

"Don't worry and join the club." Shane chuckled at Lauren's state.

Lauren took off her white jacket and threw it over the chair she passed as she made her way to the spot between Amy and Shane. She sat down a little too close to Amy, touching her leg with her hand as she turned to face Shane, propping her head on her elbow on the back of the couch.

"So, what have you two been up to?" She crossed her legs and glanced over her shoulder towards Amy while Shane excitedly pointed at Lauren's hand on her leg, and then glanced back at Shane who was now pretending like nothing happened. _She's touching me!_ The adrenaline rushed through Amy's veins as the muscles in her abdomen tightened, swallowing hard at the touch of Lauren's warm hand on her leg and almost flinching when her hand dropped on the couch between her legs.

"Talking. Drinking. How was the party?" Shane asked.

"How did you know I was at a party?" Lauren reacted quickly.

 _Shit._ "Well, you must've dressed up for something, right?" He asked Amy for confirmation as Lauren followed his gaze, looking over her shoulder again while untying her ponytail and resting her hair on her chest. Amy silently shook her head in agreement and Lauren averted her eyes, giving Amy the opportunity to trail her eyes down Lauren's bare neck.

"Well, there was this underground party which was moderately enjoyable." She said while running her hands through her hair.

"Sounds like fun." Amy finally spoke up as she stared at Shane with a secretive smile. "How much did you have to drink?"

"Why?" Lauren turned her head towards Amy but not her eyes this time.

"Stop being so suspicious of everything we ask." Amy moved closer to Lauren as she hung her arm over the back of the couch and softly poked Lauren between her ribs.

"Hey!" Lauren flinched at the ticklish sensation, trying to sound indignant through her giggle.

"I'm guessing Amy wants another drink and she's wondering whether you're up for another one." Shane said, drawing Lauren's attention to him.

"What are you having?"

"Sex on the Beach." Shane said, shifting his eyes between Lauren and Amy who was looking intently at Lauren's bare neck.

"Sure, pour me one." She said as Amy's gaze connected with Shane's. Shane quickly got up and took the glasses on the coffee table with him, making his way to the kitchen. Lauren sighed heavily and leaned against Amy while closing her eyes. "Don't get any ideas." She mumbled as she rested her head on her arm. Amy twisted her head towards Shane with a painful look, mouthing 'HELP'.

Shane looked at the two blondes and smirked, mouthing 'SORRY' back at Amy. "Are you sure you want another drink?" Shane asked Lauren as he poured the vodka in only two glasses.

Lauren lifted her head and looked at Shane. "Ofcourse!"

"Alright, but the first one to fall asleep will get a moustache drawn on their lip." He grinned as Lauren just lifted an eyebrow unimpressed and felt a hand in her neck.

"Loosen up, Lauren." Amy said as she massaged her thumb below the nape of Lauren's neck. The small blonde moaned lightly in response, straightening her back and slightly bowing her head. This wasn't the reaction she was used to and she even surprised herself when she touched Lauren.

Shane looked both shocked and surprised at Amy's move and couldn't believe it actually worked as he caught a glimpse of Amy's semi-confident expression. As much as he enjoyed the intriguing spectacle, he finished pouring the drinks and made his way back to the couch, carrying three cocktails and gently placing the two alcoholic cocktails on the coffee table before he took his seat on the couch again. "There you go."

"Thanks." Lauren said with her eyes closed as Shane eyed Amy in surprise. Amy flashed her eyebrows and then removed her hand so she could reach for her drink, eliciting a disappointed whine from Lauren. Amy took a quick swig of her drink as Lauren placed her hand back on Amy's leg, supporting herself as she grabbed her cocktail and gulped down half of her glass. After placing her glass back on the coffee table she groaned and pointed at her neck for Amy to return her hand.

Amy smiled as she cocked an eyebrow at Shane. "What?" She asked teasingly as she mirrored Shane's position, tucking a foot under her leg.

"Rub my neck, please." Lauren stated almost childlike.

 _Please?_ Amy looked surprised at Shane who looked just as surprised, and placed both hands in her neck. Lauren closed her eyes and let out a long moan as Amy started to massage her neck and shoulders. "You're so much better than Tommy." She droned.

Amy's lips twitched when she heard her say his name and tightened her lips. Shane saw Amy's disappointed reaction and couldn't help but ask Lauren about her current relationship. "So, how _are_ things with Tommy?"

She opened her eyes to look Shane dead in the eyes, giving him a dull gaze and sighing as she tried to find the words to speak while Amy ran her thumbs up her spine into her neck. "Oh." She let out a moan of pleasure and hummed, closing her eyes for a split second. "I don't feel like talking about him after tonight."

"What happened?" Amy asked, wondering if their kiss had anything to do with it as she frowned.

Lauren closed her eyes again, considering trusting and telling Shane and Amy what had happened. "I kissed someone at the party."

Amy stopped massaging her and stared at Shane with guilt in her eyes. "Lauren, you dirty girl! Who did you kiss?" Shane asked curious as he eyed Amy from time to time.

A smile formed on Lauren's lips as she remembered the kiss. "I don't know, it was a masked party, but this person made me feel so much more than whenever Tommy kisses me."

Amy bit her lip as she smiled and continued to massage Lauren's neck. "Does Tommy know?"

"No. It was just a kiss." Lauren almost snapped at her. Clearly she didn't want him to know.

"It doesn't sound like it was _just a kiss_." Shane countered as blue eyes met his. She rolled her eyes at Shane and huffed, reaching for her cocktail as Amy removed her hands from her neck and chugging the rest of her drink. She stood up to walk to the kitchen and place her empty glass on the counter.

"It was just a kiss." She repeated as she walked towards the stairs to leave for her room. _This_ was the Lauren they were used to.

Shane and Amy looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "I guess we struck a nerve." Shane said carefully and drank the rest of his drink. "And what the hell was that with the neck massage?" He backhanded her lightly on her leg with an impressed smile.

"What? I don't know. It just happened. I told you I wouldn't be able to control myself!" She said.

Shane laughed. "Well, you better keep it in your pants and stop watching The L Word, it's obviously not doing you any good."

"Shut up!" Amy started to laugh as well. "Dick." She grabbed her glass and downed the remains of her drink.

He feigned a shocked expression and then smiled. "Alright, as much as I like drunken Lauren, I hate sober Lauren so I think it's time for me to go."

"What? No. Can you even drive?" Amy protested as she put her empty glass back on the coffee table.

"Oh, stop." Shane said. "Lauren's probably asleep already and you should do the same."

"You can't leave me here with her!" She panicked as Shane got up and ready to leave.

"Calm down, you'll be fine." Shane tried to soothe her with a smile. "Just go straight to bed."

Amy sighed as she watched Shane walk to the door. "Okay, drive safe."

"I will. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" Shane looked back at Amy as his hand rested on the doorknob.

Amy nodded with a smile and waved. "Good night, Shane."

"Sweet dreams." He smiled naughty and left through the doorway. Amy stood up and walked up to the door to lock it, leaving the room for her bedroom.


	4. You're Like A Drug

_Am I dreaming? She would never do this, would she?_ Lauren sat straddled on top of Amy, holding her wrists and guiding her hands under her short nightshirt. Amy's heartbeat started to race, not knowing what to do or say or even think, so she let Lauren do whatever she wanted. She cupped her bare breasts with her hands as Amy carefully brushed her thumbs across her nipples. Lauren moaned lightly as she rocked her hips in response.

Amy parted her lips to speak up only to be stopped by Lauren's fingers on her lips.

"Shut up." Lauren whispered demanding.

 _This can't be real. I must be dreaming._ Lauren dragged her fingers downwards as Amy closed her eyes and licked one of Lauren's fingers. She heard her gasp at the touch of her tongue on her finger and smiled smugly. Lauren's skin felt smooth under her fingers, gently squeezing her hands as she felt Lauren's heat emanating on top of her. Amy bucked her hips up slightly to invoke a reaction which she received as Lauren flipped her hair to a side and copied her action, moving painfully slow. She gasped at her movements, hearing Lauren breathe heavier as she felt her heat rise, matching her own rising temperature. She pushed her hips down on her harder and harder as she covered Amy's hands over her nightshirt and tightened her grip.

"Take it off." Amy whispered. She figured that if it was all just a dream, she could be as brazen as she wanted. Lauren took off her nightshirt without hesitation and threw it on the floor as she lolled her head back and grinded her hips down hard. She could feel Amy's eyes trail all over her revealing body and her hands caress her down to her hips, slipping two digits in the waistband of her thong as she made Lauren smile at her appreciation. Her heart skipped a beat while taking in Lauren's flawless body, feeling her hands roam to the hem of her shirt and take a handful of the fabric. Amy tensed her fingers around Lauren's hips, earning a soft moan in response as their eyes connected. She felt Lauren push her weight down as she neared her high. She was about to explode, whimpering when she felt Amy squeeze her hips hard.

Their bodies moved in unison and Amy could feel Lauren's heat become unbearable, closing in on her climax as she tugged on her shirt. When Amy wanted to lift herself up she was immediately pushed back down by Lauren's hands on her chest. Lauren looked her dead in the eyes with a threatening look and then arched her back, throwing her head backwards as a loud moan escaped her lips. She dug her nails in Amy's flesh and looked back at her with her hair tousled around her face, never breaking eye contact. At that point Amy didn't mind the sharp pains in her shoulders, drowning in Lauren's loud moans. She's never seen anyone so beautiful and sexy at the same time, she thought. Her hips started to buck violently as she whimpered high-pitched, bringing Amy back to reality and involuntarily releasing a low moan of her own, receiving a smile from Lauren. She held on to her hips, keeping her down as Lauren closed her eyes and tried to ride out her orgasm with languid moans.

They ended up in a sweaty mess, trying to catch their breaths as Lauren leaned on Amy's chest, trying to keep herself from collapsing. She looked at Amy as her breathing regulated, releasing her grip on her shoulders and pushing herself off of Amy's body. Rolling over to sit on the edge of Amy's bed, she ran her hands through her hair before standing up and picking up her nightshirt off the ground. Amy propped herself on her elbows, watching Lauren bend over gracefully before leaving her room. She shot her one last glance over her shoulder before disappearing through the doorway. Amy felt her cheeks warm up in response and let herself fall back down on her bed. She draped an arm over her eyes as her hand made its way down her abdomen, feeling a moist patch remaining on her boxer briefs and bit her lip. She revelled in the lingering sensation of the recent event and before she knew it she was fast asleep.

* * *

A strip of sunlight invaded Amy's room through the curtains, waking her up reluctantly. She groaned at the bright light in her eyes and quickly turned her head away. After a minute or two she decided to get up, pushing herself up as her hangover caught up with her. She dropped herself back down and rolled on her side when her head started to pound. _Why did I have so much to drink?_

Amy wondered how Lauren might be feeling after drinking so much last night. She lifted herself off of the bed and sat on the edge, bowing her head and peeking through her heavy eyelids. She looked at her lap and noticed that she wasn't wearing any pants. A scene of her dream flashed through her mind and she frowned, shaking it off as she stood up to walk to the bathroom.

Without realizing she stood in front of the door connecting the bathroom and Lauren's room with her hand on the door handle. She looked at her hand and wondered if she should check up on Lauren or not.

"Lauren, are you up?" She asked with a hoarse voice. She waited a moment, but there was no response coming from the other side of the door. The door handle turned and Amy peeked through the small opening to find Lauren sound asleep and sprawled on her bed, wearing her donut t-shirt. _Why is she wearing my shirt?_ She wondered as her eyes trailed over her rising and falling chest. Lauren turned on her side, facing away from Amy as the hem of her t-shirt was riding up, making Amy panic as the adrenaline rushed through her body. She looked away, clenched her jaw and her hand on the door handle, slowly closing the door as quiet as possible.

At the clicking sound of the door closing, Lauren opened her eyes and smiled wickedly. She stretched her body and moaned, trying to remember what happened last night. She remembered having a fight and breaking up with Tommy after having kissed someone else at the party and sharing a drink with Amy and Shane after getting home. Everything after that last drink was a bit of a blur to her.

Suddenly an image ran through her mind of Amy lying in her bed, licking her finger pressed to her lips. _Fuck!_ She felt something tingle between her legs at the thought of that image and bit down on her lip as everything came back to her. _I can't believe I did that! I hope she doesn't remember anything._ Though she couldn't help but smile at the way Amy looked at her with admiration and how easily she yielded to everything she wanted last night. The memories made her forget about her headache as she slowly got up and slid off her bed.

* * *

The bathroom door opened and Amy didn't move a muscle, continuing to brush her teeth and pretending not to care that Lauren joined her. Lauren watched her carefully for any reaction to her presence but there were none, so she minded her own business and began brushing her teeth as well. She saw her reflection in the mirror wearing a donut t-shirt and frowned. Another memory ran through her mind of Amy carrying her in her arms to her room, changing her in her shirt and putting her to bed. She blushed a little at the memory.

Amy glanced at her from the corner of her eyes and rinsed her mouth, washing her face before she was going to ask Lauren why she was wearing her shirt. She dried her face with her towel and turned towards Lauren, hanging the towel around her neck. "Why are you wearing my shirt?"

Lauren almost startled as she was ripped away from her memories. She blinked and turned her head to Amy. "You changed me into this." She said with a soft voice and lowered her eyes.

Amy knitted her brows together as she tried to remember if she had in fact changed her into her shirt and she did. She remembered finding Lauren asleep on the toilet seat with her head in her hands. She snickered at the memory and leaned against the counter. "Do you remember sleeping while sitting on the toilet seat?"

Lauren's eyes widened with embarrassment, making Amy laugh a little. "Don't worry, you were just sleeping, you weren't in the middle of anything."

She looked away from Amy and continued to brush her teeth, only to stop in between to thank her for putting her to bed. She rinsed her mouth and practically repeated everything Amy had done, washing and drying her face. Amy watched her bent over body as a one-sided grin appeared on her lips. Once again Lauren's shirt was riding up and this time Amy didn't look away as parts of her so called dream came back to her. Her grin disappeared.

"Lauren." Amy's voice was serious as Lauren froze at the sound of it.

She looked up at Amy as she placed her towel on the counter. "What?" She nearly snarled as she caught herself checking Amy out.

"Were you in my room last night?" She asked as she grabbed the ends of the towel around her neck.

Lauren clenched her jaw and raised an eyebrow. "Why would I be in your room?"

Amy took a step closer towards Lauren, seeing her tense up as she invaded her personal space. "I don't know. You tell me. Were you or were you not in my room."

 _Fuck!_ "No." Lauren lied through her teeth.

 _Liar!_ "Okay." Amy said nonchalant after seeing a blush on her cheeks and turned on her heel towards her room. She walked off and closed the door behind her.

Lauren let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked at her reflection. _FUCK!_ Her cheeks were covered with a light pink blush and she hoped Amy hadn't seen that, but she knew better than to fool herself. She stormed off to her room and buried her face in her hands.

* * *

Amy ran over to her nightstand and grabbed her phone, dialling Shane's number. His number was displayed on her screen and she hesitated to call him, wondering what on earth she was going to tell him. How would she even call whatever had happened last night? _Lauren used me to satisfy herself? Why me? What's wrong with using your hand like any other person?!_ She sat on the edge of her bed. _Shit, maybe she figured out that she kissed me at that party._ Amy turned her head towards the bathroom when she heard the shower running.

After getting in the shower and turning it on, Lauren sighed content at the touch of warm water. Within seconds, the shower curtain she had just closed was ripped open, startling Lauren. "What the fuck are you doing?" She asked as she tried to cover her private parts with her hands and arms.

Amy didn't speak and stepped in the tub, reaching for Lauren's wrist and pushing her against the wall as she pinned her wrists on either side of her head. She didn't care that her clothes were getting wet as she shifted her gaze between Lauren's eyes and lips. Lauren's breathing stopped as Amy closed the space between their lips, softly kissing the smaller blonde while pinning her wrists above her head in one hand.

Once again she felt the adrenaline course through her body as she started getting nervous. Amy's knee forced her way in between Lauren's legs, prying them apart. Lauren moaned in protest and struggled to release her wrists from Amy's grip as she broke the kiss. She felt Amy's hand on her abdomen, moving downwards to the consequence to Amy's actions. Her fingers slipped in between her slick folds as Lauren gasped at the touch. Amy stared at Lauren, hesitating for a moment before kissing her and slipping a finger inside of her.

The sound of a shampoo bottle falling in the tub snapped Lauren back to reality. _Fuck._

* * *

Amy sat at the dining table, dressed in a light gray top with a black and white plaid blouse and a gray beanie, barely eating her cereal as she pretended to read an article in a magazine. She heard Lauren come down the stairs, dressed in black skinny jeans and a mint coloured blouse. This was the most casual outfit she has seen Lauren in and still she wanted to rip off every piece of clothing she was wearing. She quickly took off her blouse to reveal the little marks along her shoulders made by Lauren's nails last night, hoping she would see them which she did. The moment she walked up to the dining table to sit in her seat next to Amy, her eyes fell on Amy's bare and marked shoulders. She clenched her jaw as she placed her bowl of cereal and glass of orange juice on the table, trying to maintain herself.

Amy sighed as soon as Lauren settled in her seat. "So..." She started, making Lauren nervous. "...are we ever going to talk about what happened last night?"

Lauren put up her defences as she raised her eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Amy dropped her spoon in her bowl and looked at Lauren. "Would you mind telling me how I got these marks on my shoulders?" She said as she pointed at her shoulder closest to Lauren.

She trailed her eyes over Amy's shoulder, fighting the urge to blush. "How am I supposed to know?"

Amy's stare was blank as she couldn't believe that Lauren was still acting like she knew nothing about last night's event in her room. "Your face seems to know what I'm talking about." She got up from her seat and grabbed her bowl as she made her way towards the couch. She sat down with a huge smile on her face, turning on the TV to bring an end to the silence in the room.

Lauren sat still in her seat, completely mortified because of what she had done in her drunken state of mind. She blinked a few times before figuring out what to say to Amy. She turned in her seat towards the taller blonde on the couch. "Okay. I _was_ in your room last night." She finally admitted.

Amy turned her head towards Lauren, looking away as she waited for her to finish. "I don't know what came over me. I had a too much to drink and that kiss at the party, you giving me a massage and later carrying me to my room... It was overwhelming." Lauren ranted and swallowed as Amy looked her straight in the eyes.

"So, what, you thought 'hey, Amy's into girls, maybe I could use her to get off'?" She ridiculed.

"I wasn't thinking." Lauren lowered her eyes as Amy got up from the couch and walked up to Lauren.

"You used me." Amy said with hints of pain in her voice. "You took advantage of me..." Lauren cringed at her words and Amy got down on one knee in front of Lauren, seeking eye contact. "...and I don't blame you." She said as she realized that she used her as much as Lauren did.

When Lauren looked up into her eyes Amy could see the guilt written all over her face. "Why? You're right, I used you. I used you because I know you're always looking at me in a certain way." Lauren blushed as she remembered the countless times she caught Amy staring at her over the past weeks.

Amy sighed as she took Lauren's hands and pulled her from her seat. She leaned against the table, looking down at Lauren as she took her wrists in her hands and placed her hands in her neck, letting out a shaky breath. She gathered the courage to look Lauren in the eyes, seeing her questioning look. "There's still something about you that makes me want to kiss you."

Lauren's expression was unreadable as the words resounded in her head. Amy tried to figure out what was going through her mind. _It was you. I can't believe it was you._ Everything she could and should be feeling was tearing her up inside. She was sad, angry, happy, and ashamed. She felt guilty for using Amy for her own benefits, but then again she felt betrayed knowing Amy used her for her own benefits and then she felt nothing. Their eyes shifted as an unbearable silence fell, until it was broken by a slap in Amy's face.

"Fuck!" Amy exclaimed as the slap came unexpected. She covered her cheek with her hand as tears started to sting her eyes.

"You're the reason I broke up with Tommy?!" Lauren sounded furious.

"What?" Amy could just die right then and there.


End file.
